


Let Me Show You

by dumpsterfire (dirtySlytherin)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Bellamy, M/M, Nipples, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, jealous murphy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9030269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtySlytherin/pseuds/dumpsterfire
Summary: Miller walks in on Bellamy and Murphy attempting their first anal play. He offers to give them an experienced hand.(Starting as one shot, may be a prequel to more related stories)





	

Disclaimer: I do not own The 100. Not in any way, shape, or form.

Summary: Miller walks in on Bellamy and Murphy trying out something new to them. He offers them an experienced hand.

\--

Nate Miller entered the dark tent and as he glanced around he noticed the two men lying still on the bunk in the corner.

“Oh, it's just Miller.” He heard Murphy whisper and he assumed the other man was Bellamy. His assumption was quickly proved correct when head of wild, black hair popped up to look at him. Then, to his confusion, he saw Bellamy grimace and flinch away from Murphy. Miller chuckled quietly and went over to his bunk. He began rummaging through his pack when he heard them whispering.

“I don't think that's right..”

“Probably not. Any suggestions, sunshine?”

“Yeah, fuck off.”

“Oh come on-“

“Don't call me fucking sunshine. One more fucking time, Murphy I swear-“

“Surprise!”

Miller jumped at the loud yelp from the bed behind him and turned to face the two bickering boyfriends. “Care if I gave you some tips and tricks?” Miller smirked at Murphy, who glowered back at him. Bellamy sat up on his elbows and craned his head to stare back at Miller.

“For what?”

“Do you think I couldn't hear you two? I don't know what exactly you were doing to him Murphy, but stop. Please. Use common sense.” Miller chuckled. He turned his attention back to Bellamy. “Do you want me to help you?” He asked pointedly, trying to make it blatantly obvious what he was offering to do. Murphy just stared at him blank faced but Bellamy immediately reddened.

“What?” Miller pulled a tube of lubricant from his pack and waved it in the air.

“Are you going to make me spell it out for you?” Bellamy opened his lips in an ‘o’ as he realized what Miller was getting at.

Nate Miller had been harboring the well kept secret that was his crush on Bellamy Blake for quite awhile now. Really, since Mt. Weather. The man was adorable, kind, and those freckles just were the cherry on top of a perfect sundae. He has had a boyfriend, Bryan, since before they plummeted to Earth but he was starting to want more. They had grown apart, or at least he felt that way. Maybe that was selfish, but he could deal with that. What he could not deal with was the seething glare pointed towards him by Murphy. It was as if the man could smell his lust. ‘ _Good. You had better pay attention to this or I'll snake him right out from under you. Literally._ ”

He stood from his bunk, lube in hand, and sauntered over to them. “Come out of there, Murphy. I need him laid out without you splayed over him and tensing him up.” He watched as Murphy glanced down at Bellamy, only standing when the other gave a quick nod.

“Might as well. Advice would be nice.” 

‘ _Yeah, that will be a little more than advice. Call it, physical guidance. Shit, he is cute._ ’ Miller hastily looked away from him and back towards an increasingly uncomfortable Murphy. 

“Get on with it, Nathan.” Miller curled his lip at him.

"Oh hell no, now I'm going to go as slow as possible. Sorry, Bell.” He grabbed Bellamy by his upper arms and pressed him back down onto the bunk. He had to suppress the urge to linger for a moment, staring the strange but sexy mix of olive skin and freckles. It is a good thing he was wearing thick pants, because there was nothing he could do about his growing erection.

Miller ran his hands over Bellamy's shoulders and chest, stopping to tweak at his nipples for moment before continuing down his torso. “Murphy, you know you can come closer. I am supposed to be showing you how to do this.” He heard Murphy snort and stopped his ministrations. “Seriously, get over here.” He looked back to Bellamy. “How about you? You good with this?” He had forgotten that his hands were still on Bellamy's chest when he felt a soft rumble. He was laughing.

“Yeah, I'm fine. Come here, Murph. Please?” It was Bellamy's please that brought him over to his side.

“Okay, now watch.” Miller leaned down and gently began kissing Bellamy's neck and down to his chest where he started biting at his nipples. Bellamy's breathing quickly grew heavy and out of the corner of his eye he saw Murphy take his boyfriends hand. He lifted his head. “Foreplay. Always. Have you ever played with his nipples?” He was still tweaking them with his fingers. Bellamy was half covered by blankets, but Miller could still see that he was growing hard.

“A little.” Miller moved away slightly. He shouldn't have all of the fun. Not his boyfriend.

“Touch them now.” He watched as Murphy bent down and kissed Bellamy hard, a hand touching him the same as Miller’s were a moment before. Miller took their moment of distraction to readjust his boner to a less noticeable location. He felt a warmth in his stomach when Bellamy gasped. “Okay, Murphy, look out. Bellamy, turn onto your hands and knees.” He watched the other man sit up and switch positions. Miller turned around for moment to keep himself composed. 

He turned back to the other two and went to stand next to Murphy again. He placed both hands on Bellamy's ass and spread them apart. He got on his knees behind him and bent down, licking a strip from the back of Bellamy's balls to his anus. He lingered on his hole, spinning his tongue in circles, and smirking slightly at the moan he had coaxed out of Bellamy. He stopped for a moment to look at Murphy. Murphy was red in the face and grumpy looking, like someone had just taken his favorite toy. He looked like he wanted to punch Miller in the face.

“You need to relax, too. I'm here to help, not to start shit.” He said in a stern tone. ‘ _As much as I really just want to nail your boyfriend, I don't feel like getting into a fist fight over it._ ’ Murphy continued to glower at him but, to Miller's relief, he nodded. “Get on with it.” ‘Oh yeah, that was so genuine.’ Miller gave Murphy a pointed look. “He isn't going to be able to relax completely if he thinks you're pissed.” He felt Bellamy shift under his hands and looked over to see him staring at Murphy.

“He is right. And he is only one with experience so… Either let him help or we are never going to do this.” Murphy paled at that and nodded his head.

“Okay, okay, fine. I’m sorry.” Miller took that as the okay and grabbed the lube he had brought earlier. He quickly squirted a little on his index and middle finger, then began to massage Bellamy's hole with the lube. He did that until he felt the tight muscle start to loosen and when that happened he stuck his index finger inside. Miller glanced back up at Murphy. “Are you paying attention?” Murphy nodded, looking at Miller's fingers and then up to Bellamy's face. Miller turned his attention to Bellamy and noticed that he was worrying his bottom lip with his teeth. He raised his other hand and placed it on Bellamy's growing erection.

He pushed another finger into Bellamy's ass and pressed up against a small nub inside. Murphy jumped at the loud gasp next to him. Miller grinned as he pumped his fingers gently in and out while firmly stroking the older man’s cock. He adjusted his hand so that every movement rubbed against Bellamy's prostate. Bellamy bucked against his fingers, pressing his face into the pillow below him to muffle the approving noises he couldn't help but make.

“You have to work him up first.” Miller turned to Murphy as he added a third finger. “Take your time. It will be a few goes before he is ready to just take that monster.” Miller stared pointedly at Murphy's above average erection standing proud underneath the waistband of his boxers. It seemed to reach almost to his belly button. Murphy smirked at him.

“Jealous?”

Miller snorted, extracting his fingers and grabbing the tube of lube he had left on the ground next to them. “Not particularly. It would be hard to find someone with the balls to take something like that. You got lucky. Roll over, Blake.” He turned to Murphy. “You. Come here.” Murphy moved in close.

Bellamy was now flat on his back, his face flushed, eyes dark with need, and gasping. Murphy yelped when cold, goopy fingers reached underneath his shirt and boxers, slicking his length with lube. He hastily removed his remaining clothes so that him and Bellamy were both naked as the day they were born. “Now you can fuck him. Lift your legs up, Blake. Murphy, on your knees where I just was.” Murphy got in position and Bellamy locked his ankles behind his neck. Miller sauntered over to his bunk across the tent and replaced his lube back where he had it.

“Don’t expect to last long the first time, either of you. Have fun.” Miller grinned lecherously as he left the two of them as he found them, but much more capable. Now that they were alone once again, Murphy bent down and kissed Bellamy hard to remind him who loved him. The man below him bucked up against him, rubbing their cocks together, and Murphy hissed into his mouth at the contact.

“Just fuck me.” That was all he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a fic (particularly a dirty one lol) in a very, very long time. So please be gentle xD  
> I also get that there is some ooc-ness. I don't care. This is my mo-fucking world. And for now, porn without plot. XD  
> Please leave feedback (positive or polite are welcome) :D


End file.
